sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamora
=Physical Description= At six feet tall, Tamora is a spectacle. Her strong build reflects the fact that she is both a soldier and a blacksmith. Her ears are pierced in two places on each side with earrings made from large gauge metal. Her hair is kept short and utilitarian and is kept clean of any filth. Her skin is darkly colored and unscarred; unbecoming of one whom has seen so many battles. At moments, if you’re looking directly at her, you could swear that her skin takes on a metallic sheen that glistens in the ambient light. She often is seen wearing an ornamental set of armor at social events. This armor, a gift from the Alliance was given in thanks for her extended military service and features the colors of the Alliance. The armor features emblems of war, blacksmithing, and the Dwarven seal. Along her arms are the chevrons that designate her rank of Master Sergeant within the Alliance Military. With this set of armor she always carries an old curved blade that glows brightly, a trophy of battle. Upon her thigh always rests a golden blacksmithing hammer held fast by a custom leather harness. While in the field she wears more battle hardened armor, suitable for her way of fighting. Upon each hip she uses heavy weighted maces that glow with elemental fire. The extreme heat that radiates from these maces would suggest that the metal was partially molten and soft but the havoc that Tamora can wreak with these weapons upon enemies of the Alliance proves otherwise. =Personality= With Tamora’s knowledge of combat and craft she exhibits wisdom and understanding. She is easy to talk to and willing to help with any situation that she believes is unjust. She believes she is one of the foremost authorities of metals and blacksmithing and is always happy to teach as much as she can about the craft. Her military background has molded her into an orderly individual. She takes things one step at a time and is militant in her discussions. She doesn’t get along well with assassins as she believes there is a certain honor in combat that shouldn’t be avoided. She has also been known to tease playfully. =History= Tamora Hardcastle was born to Sir Xavier Hardcastle, Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and Olivia Evans, a skilled blacksmith from Stormwind ten years before the first war. Olivia took care of Tamora in their home in Stormwind and had a time of peace before the Horde’s invasion and sacking of Stormwind City. Olivia and young Tamora escaped the invasion with Xavier as part of the massive retreat across the Great Sea to Lordaeron led by Sir Anduin Lothar. Landing on the shores of Lordaeron Olivia and Tamora settled within the safe walls of Capital City at the request of Xavier. Protected in Capital City, Olivia prospered as a blacksmith and worked with some of the most respected metalworkers in Lordaeron. Tamora grew up as an apprentice to her mother and learned the basics of the craft. At around the age of fifteen there was an accident where Tamora was reaching into the forge to retrieve an ingot that she was hammering into an armor plate when suddenly the forge collapsed trapping her arm. Blasted with intense heat from the roaring furnace and largely unprotected except for a pair of work gloves her arm was now sure to be useless. A congregation of metal workers pried her arm from the derelict forge and were amazed to find that the glove had burned away but her arm was left unscathed. The other blacksmiths began to chatter amongst themselves, trying to figure out what happened, when one of the artisans that freed Tamora, a Dwarven woman in full plate armor, approached and demanded to see Tamora’s arm. The Dwarven woman introduced herself as Grella Whiteforge and said she was part of an organization of blacksmiths and soldiers known as the Sisterhood of Steel that were based in Ironforge. After examining Tamora’s arm very carefully Grella explained how Tamora seemed to have the gift of the earthen and was able transform her skin into a metallic form to withstand intense heat and then shift back into flesh. Grella went onto explain how she had this gift as well and asked Olivia if it would be alright if Tamora could become her apprentice and travel to Ironforge so she can learn more about her gift. Olivia accepted and Tamora willingly left for Ironforge. For the next five years Tamora studied endlessly and learned everything she could about her newly found gift and advanced blacksmithing. As part of her apprenticeship Tamora eventually joined the Alliance military as a foot soldier at the age of twenty. For the next ten years Tamora would provide for the Alliance military as an armorsmith making protective suits of armor for herself and her comrades during this time her parents would also move to Stratholm to retire. Tamora had found a new home with the Sisterhood of Steel and the Alliance Military and would ascend to the rank of Corporal before the beginning of the Third War. The Third War marked a time of despair and anger for Tamora. News came to her about the plague and how her parents were sick. She traveled north to Lordaeron to help with the fight against the undead and met up with the forces led by Jaina Proudmoore and transferred to her command. She followed Lady Proudmoore’s lead to Stratholm and was shocked at Prince Arthas’s decision to slaughter the town to deal with the infection. Being dragged away from Stratholm her comrades consoled her as best they could but nothing could stop that anger from raging inside of her. She stayed under Jaina’s command and became part of the expedition of humans lead by Lady Proudmoore to travel to Kalimdor because she feared that the undead scourge would devour the Alliance. Tamora fought alongside the other expeditionary soldiers against the orcs in Kalimdor once their ships landed. During the battle of Mount Hyjal Tamora was stationed at the base that Lady Proudmoore oversaw. Although the base was destroyed by Archimonde Tamora escaped her death along with the scattered remains of the forces stationed at the base. With the help of Lady Proudmoore the remaining forces, along with herself, were teleported to safety. What was left of her army followed Lady Proudmoore to an uninhabited island off of the coast of the Dustwallow Marsh and Tamora became part of the effort to build the settlement there now known as Theramore. After the third war was over and Theramore was connected with the rest of the Alliance Tamora was promoted to Master Sergeant and immediately took temporary leave from military duty and decided to travel back to Ironforge and continue her studies as a blacksmith. Since the Dark Portal has reopened she has continued to avoid military service and stays behind the front lines to make weapons and armor for the war effort against the Burning Legion. =Recent Activity= UNDER CONSTRUCTION After the immediate threat to the Alliance was culled in Outland the majority of the Alliance Military was redeployed to deal with the increasing threat that Arthas posed. Tamora decided to relocate her workshop to Valiance Keep to help arm the Alliance soldiers. As she stepped off of the ship she was overwhelmed with what she saw. Already the Alliance had established a solid fortification with all of the amenities that were expected to be found at any large Alliance base. Everyone was busy; Dwarves from Ironforge were brought in to create arms and armor, Elves from the Cenarion Circle to help with the increasing reports of poaching, even Gnomes to establish an airstrip to bomb the subterranean nests that the Nerubians were coming from. the mere presence of the undead there brought back memories of the events that occurred at Stratholm. With revenge quickly filling her heart she took one look at the line of potential conscripts and joined along side of them to reenlist into the military. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category: Alliance Category: Human Category: Warrior Category: Firewind